It All Started With The Wrackspurts
by lanamione
Summary: The story of how Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander met, became friends, and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have always loved Luna and have been curious about her relationship with Rolf since I found out it was canon. After seeing Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, I felt the urge to write what I think their story could be. I hope you enjoy this story!**

Rolf Scamander walks down Diagon Alley rather quickly. There's a stack of books in his arms, and he seems to be in a hurry. He's not really watching where he's going, he has an unfortunate habit of doing that, when suddenly he collides with someone with very long, very blonde hair.

"Sorry, sorry," He hastily picks up his fallen books.

"Don't be," Her voice is soft and dreamy, almost like she's in some sort of a trance, "I wasn't checking my surroundings as often as I should have been either, got distracted by the wrackspurts, you see."

He looks at the petite girl of about nineteen who stands before him, with her elaborate pink eyewear and wand tucked behind her ear.

He raises an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, the what?"

"The wrackspurts, silly," She laughs. It's melodic kind of laugh. Soothing, really.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've heard of… wrackspurts."

"Oh, they're quite pesky little creatures, but wonderfully intriguing, especially if you've got your Spectrespecs and the time to watch them."

 _Time._

"Merlin's Beard! I'm going to be late!" He looks at his watch, "Sorry I can't stay and chat about your wrackspurts…" He looks at the nameless woman in front of him.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood," She answers his question before he asks it, "And not to try and delay you any longer, but your name is?"

Rolf groans internally. He has always hesitated to tell people he's a Scamander, they either expect too much of him or use him to get to his grandfather.

"Rolf," He tells her, and then hesitates before thinking of a muggle name that his Uncle Jacob brought up once, "Rolf Emerson."

"Rolf, what a lovely name," She muses and he waves farewell and rushes off.

"Mr. Scamander, you are _very_ lucky," Barnabus Cuffe tells him from his seat at the cafe's table.

"I'm on time, sir," He states, trying not to show how out of breath he is from running.

"Just barely, you made it into this shop at 12:30 on the dot, if I hadn't gotten such high ranking recommendations for you to be considered for this position…"

"I know, I know, and I am _truly_ sorry," He sits down across from Cuffe, praying his nerves don't show through.

"I hope you don't make a habit of showing up late to important events, Mr. Scamander"

"Oh, no, not at all sir, if it hadn't have been for a small hold up a block or so back, is guessing I would have had at least a minute to spare," He laughs nervously. The laugh is not reciprocated.

"Sorry," He bites his lip.

"Let's just get started, shall we?"

He nods.

"Well, Mr. Scamander, I'll admit that I was very impressed with your research on…"

and while the interview goes on, a few blocks back, Luna Lovegood is now sitting on a bench, waiting for a friend.

"Hello Luna," And there's that friend now.

"Hello Ginny."

The blonde and the redhead embrace.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, practice went on longer than expected," The youngest Weasley rolls her eyes, all though Luna knows that despite her groaning, Ginny adores her job.

"That's fine," Luna smiles softly.

"I hope you weren't too bored," Ginny says as they start walking.

"Oh no, the nargles kept me busy," Luna waves away Ginny's tardiness guilt, "And I met a quite nice boy who was in a rush to get somewhere."

"A boy?" A ginger eyebrow is raised.

"Yes, he had never heard of wrackspurts before, like many others," Luna smiles softly, "But he seemed interested."

"Well, that's nice!" Ginny squeezes the shoulders of her friend.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Luna laughs.

"Oh, before I forget, Harry wanted to know if you'd like to join us for dinner on Wednesday?" Ginny asks, "Ron and Hermione will be there, and Andromeda is letting us have Teddy at our place for a couple of days."

"I would love too," Luna replies as they enter Quality Quidditch Supplies, "How is the living situation going anyways?"

The infamous Weasley blush floods Ginny's cheeks, "It's, uh, it's going well, great, even."

"And the wedding planning?" She asks. Ginny and Harry got engaged two months ago, in September.

Ginny laughs, the redness in her cheeks not going anywhere, "Good, we haven't done a lot of planning, but we've done some, and that's enough to get mum off our backs for another week or so."

"I can't wait for the wedding," Luna muses out loud.

Ginny beams, as she finishes looking at the new brooms, "Me either."

"Could we stop by Rosa Lee's? She has a tea that does a very good job of keeping the nargles at bay," Luna explains.

Ginny laughs softly, nudging Luna's shoulder with her own as they leave the shop, "Of course, Luna."

As they step into the street, Luna sees a newly familiar face. One that she had only met an hour or so ago.

 **A/N: I hope to get another chapter up soon, as well as publish another chapter of my Fremione fic, "Comfort" (the stories are not related to each other in any way, other than the fact they're in the Harry Potter universe). Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know, I know, I suck at updating stories. But, unfortunately, no one has discovered a cure for writer's block yet. I do want you all to know that I am trying to write more of this story, but it can be hard when A: My ideas and plans don't want to be formed into sentences. And B: When other stories in the back of my head are begging to be planned and written out.**

 **Here's to hoping I get my groove back. And here's a little chapter as an "I'm sorry I'm a terrible updater" present.**

Rolf steps out of the wizarding cafe, feeling relieved that the interview is finally over. He runs a hand through his dark curls and then looks up to see the amusing girl with the blonde hair again.

"Luna, it is Luna, right?"

"Right you are," She smiles kindly at him. It's a comforting kind of smile, one that makes you feel welcomed.

They stand there awkwardly for a moment or so before a red-headed girl, that Rolf doesn't recognize, clears her throat and smirks at Luna.

"Oh, Rolf, this is my good friend, Ginny Weasley, Ginny, this is Rolf Emerson," Luna introduces the two of them to one another.

Rolf holds his breath, wondering if Ginny will catch on to his fake last name, but she doesn't.

"Her best friend, actually," Ginny holds out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Rolf."

He shakes her hand. It's a firm handshake, strong, unafraid.

"Say, haven't I read about you somewhere, Miss Weasley?"

"Probably," She rolls her eyes, "I'm engaged to Harry Potter, and the wizarding world can't keep their noses out of it."

"No, no, that's not it, but, uh, congratulations?" He smiles awkwardly at her.

Ginny and Luna laugh softly. Rolf joins them.

"Oh!" Suddenly, he knows, "You're a fairly new Holyhead Harpies chaser, aren't you?"

Ginny's face flushes, "Um, yes, yes I am."

"You're bloody fantastic from what I hear," He raises an eyebrow, impressed.

' _Oh, the infamous Weasley blush, how it glows,'_ Luna smiles to herself before piping up, "She's amazing!"

Rolf beams at Luna. He's not entirely sure why. He just met the girl, but there's something so… wholesome and comforting about her. Sure, she's a little odd (he still had no idea what wrackspurts were), but people thought that his grandfather was along those lines as well.

Luna mouths something, and he realizes he hasn't been listening.

"Sorry, what?" He shakes his head, ruffling his hair.

She laughs, it's a soft, melodic kind of laugh, "We've got to go, Ginny's mum doesn't like anyone being late for supper."

"Oh, of course," Rolf would be lying if he said he wasn't a little sad to see her go.

"It was absolutely lovely meeting you, Rolf Emerson," She shakes his hand.

"You too, Luna," As she starts to walk away, Rolf makes a quick decision, "Hey Luna?"

She turns around, and there's a small smile on her face, "Yes?"

"Do you want to, maybe, get lunch sometime? If you want?"

"I'd love to."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you're all doing well!**


End file.
